Beat a Whore
by Julzy109
Summary: Tara teaches that if you don't listen you feel. Like a lot


The party at SAMCRO is kicking off as Tara and Jax make their appearance. After dropping the three kids off with Margaret and her husband for the weekend Jax and Tara are ready to party. The prospect handed then the first round of drinks, turning towards the door Tara spots donna and Opie walking in. With a nudge of the head they all meet up at the pool table.

With Tara winning two games against Tig winning her $200, and another couple against some members from other visiting charters Tara has made a nice $600 for the night. Tara and Donna hit the dance floor when their favourite Flo rider song Low gets blasted through the clubhouse speakers. Shaking their ass while the over protective husbands stand watch the girls let their hair down after a long week. When some not so danceable songs come on the girls leave the dance floor with the pres and vp hot  
on their tails, they make their way to the best table in the club house, well second best after the reaper table, shooing away the sweetbutts and hang arounds that didn't know whose table it was when there was a SAMCRO party.

"Looks like the prospect knows the best way to get into the club is to keep the old ladies in charge sweet" Opie smugly mutters to Jax, Tara and Donna when the prospect drops another two rounds of shots and beers at the table. Opie and Jax immersed in a boring conversation about bikes again Donna and Tara decide to have some fun with their husbands possessiveness. With a smirk towards donna, Tara started it with "Did you see that amazing ass at the supermarket this morning, it made that extra trip we had to do for tonight totally worth it. I followed him all the way to the freezer section just to watch the show in those jeans" With a smirk of her own donna replied "hells yeah I saw the same show but I saw it from the freezer section all the way to the fresh produce strawberry display." That did the trick, both Opie and Jax head spins around so fast the girls thought they mite have whiplash. Jax eyes bug out of his head before the Teller signature smirk breaks out on his face "Looks like we will have to kill another one tonight Op, soon we will have to get Happy to find us a new burial place, Chigger woods is getting a little full"  
Laughing at her cocky husband Tara rolls her eyes, but movement at the door catches her eyes. That dried up old whore that has been unsuccessfully been trying to catch jaxs eye walks into her club house. Nudging her head towards the door Donna also sees the dried up whore. Without a word both Donna and Tara stand up and stand behind their men, with their wedding rings glittering in the clubhouse lights, the women wrap their left hands around their husbands with the wedding ring over the men's heart.

Tara decides to just stand behind Jax and watch the whore. She approaches a small group of members including Tig and Chibs by the door. They both look at Tara then back at the whore with a smirk "All hail our Queen" and with that they all turn around and walk away going in all directions. The whore tries again with Juice, Ratt and Piney. Same reaction as before "All hail our Queen" with Piney and Ratt facing Tara with raised arms bowing a couple of times and then walking away. Unable to contain herself Tara bursts out laughing gaining attention from most of the club house.

The old whore spots Tara still smirking. She storms over to he not knowing what Jax sees in his wife. Tara moves from out behind Jax as she watches the old bag coming her way, stepping in front of her still seated husband and feels his hand on her ass and it makes its way to her hip in a show of silent support. Keeping her smirk in place, Tara fiddles with her engagement ring, turning the rock around to the inside of her hand, deciding that if she has to beat a whore tonight some damage will be done and it will teach not only the whore but any dumb bitch that if they don't listen they will feel. Jax is hers just like she is his. If the wedding rings, her crow tattoo and his Tara tattoo on his hip just above his jeans for every one to see isn't enough. Then Tara will have to make them feel. Hard. Repeatedly.

Deciding to strike first Tara grabs the whore by the hair and proceeds to slam head against table repeatedly until Tara hears the crack of a nose being broken, watching her drop to the floor then straddling her. Tara starts to slap the shit out of her, with her engagement ring ripping the shit out of the face with every strike Tara delivers, when she decides that Colette has learnt enough of a lesson to stay away from Jax. Tara delivers a final punch, whispering in the whores ear "Stay away from my club, you used dried up whore", gets up of the beaten whore, spits on her, then with a wink at her very impressed and turned on husband Tara walks away. Jax follows with his hand placed over her crow tattoo they swagger out of clubhouse leaving the rest of the club members to deal with the whore. Donna and Opie join them by the time Tara and Jax get to his bike. Smirking at Tara, Opie suggests that since teenage cat fighting Tara has reappeared tonight that they should continue along with the teenage theme,  
pulling a bottle of jack out of the inside of his kutte with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "lets hit the our park and get shitfaced and get done for drunk and disorderly." And with that the laughing foursome rode out of the lot of SAMCRO.


End file.
